Back In Black: Ranger's Thoughts
by April Dawn Irene
Summary: Tommy's and the Gang's Thoughts on being the DT rangers. It's not my usual dark stuff. It's got more of a serious but calm go at it attitude to it... whatever that is. Tommy, Kira, Ethan, and Connor's Thoughts are up... Enjoy, R&R,
1. Tommy's Thoughts

Author's Note: This one is a little more light hearted but it's Tommy's POV when he becomes the black Dino Thunder ranger. Again, I don't own Power Rangers so don't sue!!! panicking

They say when you leave something behind...

You'll never see it again...

They were wrong...

I always wondered if being a power ranger would affect my life...

Well Tommy Oliver,

It sure has...

Rita's evil green ranger is still a part of me,

So is the kid that Jason Scott saved,

I wonder how he's doing nowadays...

Then when I was the white ranger...

Kim and I were doing great...

That sure left a mark on my blemished record...

It all makes me wonder why I chose TJ to take over...

I was happy,

And I was saving the world...

Now I'm doing the same thing while juggling school...

Again...

It's a bit different though,

Conner, Ethan, and Kira are great,

They remind me of the old crowd,

Of Jason,

Zack,

Trini,

Kimberly,

Even Billy,

But the difference is,

it was the powers that brought them together,

They wouldn't have even spoken to one another if fate hadn't played a hand.

It's cool though,

Being a ranger again...

Feeling the energy rush through me...

It was like being a kid again...

The trio were surprised that I had been a ranger before...

Of course...

I really wish they hadn't seen that video,

There's too much in my past that I'm ashamed of...

The powers are nice...

But they don't have the same zing as the green ranger powers or the white ranger powers...

It's different...

I guess I was just destined...

Destined to save the world...

Now all we need is another Ivan Ooze around,

Just to give the kids a taste of what I've faced with the rangers when I was their age...

Author's Note: Well, you know the drill... I assume you've read it so now you can review!!! Please remember, don't flame... If you have some suggestions that may seem like a flame, please try to break it down to something... less of a heartbreaker... Thanks bunches!


	2. Kira's Thoughts

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews and thanks for all the advice so nicely given. Again, I don't own the characters... I may do a pink ranger series later on after I get part of my other fic up.

Tru: That is a great plan. You have a brilliant mind! I'll do my best to make things work like that. I would love suggestions on the other rangers though as I don't really ever watch Dino Thunder because I'm sixteen and sleep way more than I used to. Life is just so exhausting.

Funky In Fishnet: Thanks. I am a Tommy fan. If anything I think he's always had the most character unlike the other rangers and characters, Although Jason and Andros tie for second place!

Linda: Thanks, I'm glad you love it. Just don't try to marry it... j/k!

Not NOw 61: I know... I meant to add a little but wouldn't let me and I was worried I wouldn't be able to get it back up if I took it off. I plan to do better in this one although I don't know Kira near as well as I know Tommy's character. I hope I'm close to chomping on the bit.

Kira's Thoughts:

All I wanted in life was to be a rock star,

To be up on stage with Avril Lavigne...

To follow in the footsteps of my favorite singers and bands,

Of course, that all changed when of all things,

Principal Randall gave me detention just for playing my guitar on school grounds,

I never heard any such rule...

Although I'm sure going to the Museum with Dr. O is a lot easier than a week of detentions,

I think maybe I would have been able to fit the week of detentions in my life a lot better...

Now I'm a power ranger,

Yeah, I dress in yellow...

Fight monsters (Not the ones under the bed mind you)

I'm worshiped by little kids who think the power rangers are the best heroes ever,

And then there's the fact that I'm liable to fall behind in my classes because of it!

I said I wanted to be in the spotlight,

But this was not what I expected...

As for Connor,

He's the most air headed guy I've ever met,

Not only that,

He keeps calling me babe...

Sure, he may like me,

But I hate being called babe...

Maybe I should just make him write my name on his hand...

Ethan on the other hand is a bit better,

Of course, all he thinks about is computers,

How anyone can spend all day in front of a computer is beyond me.

I can't even do that in class.

Dr. O sometimes confuses me...

Sure, he and Haley worked together on the powers and all,

But I sometimes think he's hiding something...

We already know about him being a power ranger when he was in high school,

But I think he's a little insecure about all that...

I mean, who wouldn't be after they had been under an evil spell and nearly destroyed their friends?

Author's Note: Ok... I tried to catch the real Kira... It's a little hard... u know the drill, read and review... Just don't get all mad If I go out of character or you absolutely hate it... I'm a fragile soul ya know despite my wacky pink Mohawk!


	3. Ethan's Thoughts

A/N: OMG… I swear that this was one of the first fics that I posted on here… but it's been SOOOOOOO long since I've had the inspiration to continue writing more for it… Here's another…

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, if I did, Tommy would be MINE!

Ethan's View:

It's just so weird how all of a sudden,

You can go from having a completely normal life,

To not knowing what you're gonna be doing next…

Of course,

It's not like I'm a stranger to change…

I remember back when,

DOS was the main OS,

Back when Nintendo 64 Ruled,

Back when Windows 98 was new...

I remember a lot of things,

Otherwise I wouldn't be able to crack codes,

The way I do….

Sometimes everything is so confusing,

Especially when I'm trying to crack the code,

To Dr. O's mind,

He's a puzzle of puzzles,

And to be frank,

He has so many secrets,

Although I guess that's from being a power ranger for so long…

But we all hide things,

Especially now,

Hiding our powers,

Not that we'll be able to keep it up for long…

A/N: Oh well not up to my usual length but good enough I suppose… it has been a long time and I think I did pretty well with everything… Anyway, you know the drill, Read and Review; Flames will light the barbecue… (Author laughs at her little rhyme)


	4. Connor's Thoughts

A/N: WOAH it's been a LONG time since I've written anything for this ficlet. But of course, I really am NOT a Connor fan. This chapter is LONG overdue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, if I did, it wouldn't be a little kids show. There would be more emotion and real world problems. The rangers would be struggling to keep up in school and SPD wouldn't bite so hard.

Connor's View:

I don't know what got into me,

Thinking I could just cut class,

Without Principal Randall making more trouble…

I am of course the best soccer player in the school…

She had no right to just give me detention,

Maybe if she hadn't,

I'd be breezing my way to college instead of stuck with literally zero free time,

And rushing to finish homework before class,

The day after an attack.

I'm only in high school,

Why is it my responsibility to save the world?

The only good things about it is,

My zord,

Kira,

And Ethan's monster sized brain…

If it weren't for them,

I'd be playing soccer after school,

With a professional team…

Dr. O is kinda creepy…

He reminds me of this dude,

In a movie I saw…

With so many secrets,

And was like so old…

But so young at the same time,

That he just fell apart,

At the end…

I hope that doesn't come true…

A/N: Read and Review, Flames will satisfy my pyromania!


	5. Trent's Thoughts

A/N: Here are Trent's thoughts, after this one I'll be doing Haley's thoughts despite the fact that she's not a ranger, because without her, do you really think that the team would be able to morph?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, because if I did, we'd see into the ranger's minds a little more, especially Tommy's.

Trent's Thoughts:

Sometimes just it seems like I'll be able to settle in,

Everything gets shaken up yet again…

Maybe it's just me,

But I don't think I'll ever be able to settle down,

Especially after my experiences as a power ranger…

There's one thing that gets me,

About how I started out evil,

Just like Dr. O did,

When he was my age…

I feel so…

Dirty…

Like I'll never be clean,

A big piece of filth that will never come off,

Not even with the most powerful cleanser…

Dr. O told me not to worry,

That I'd get over it in time,

Just like he did…

But for some reason,

I think he was lying…

My Dad…

He's just been acting so…

Strange…

As if he knows what's up…

It all just creeps me out…

Kira,

Now that's the kind of girl I need,

Someone who doesn't give a damn,

If her nails break…

Or if her Mascara isn't perfect…

She cares about things that really matter.

Ethan,

Well he's okay…

Although his pranks are kind of…

Immature…

Not that they bother me…

But I hate hearing Cassidy's complaints…

Connor,

He is one guy who needs his head deflated,

Like an overfilled soccer ball…

Though I must give him credit,

He does have a mean kick…

I guess now I'll just,

Sit back and take things as they go,

Not worrying…

About what lies ahead.

A/N: Well there you go, that was Trent's Thoughts on being a ranger. Hope you liked it and will review.


End file.
